Opiates
by Measured
Summary: Of course, whenever Clow was around their times were spent solely in the pursuits of alcohol, snark, opium, magic and on occasion, sex. Clow/Yuuko.


Title: Opiates  
Day/Theme: 9/26) she smiles like the knife  
Series: XXXholic  
Character/Pairing: Clow/Yuuko  
Rating: PG  
A/N: comment fic: Clow/Yuuko, someone (probably Yuuko XD) calls Clow the housewife Mildly au, maybe.

**.**

They'd already gotten through a good deal of her wine cellar and that was saying something considering the sheer volume of her wine cellar. Of course, whenever Clow was around their times were spent solely in the pursuits of alcohol, snark, opium, magic and on occasion, sex.

Yuuko always blamed the sex on a mix of the wine, the opium and the aftershocks of their combined magic, but those excuses sounded flimsy even to her ears. She only made them as a feeble attempt to pretend that they weren't what they were.

Now they lay, tired by their revels on separate chaises. Hers was a deep maroon, his was a faint gold. His hair dropped over the side, black strands messily falling out from his ponytail.

She took a long drag on her pipe, her mix of herbs and spices to her opium only enhanced the elegance of her vice.

"It has been some time since you bought food," he said.

"And?" She flicked an annoyed glance to him. "Are you trying to be my mother now?"

"Oh Yuuko, come now. Everyone knows you were born fully grown floating in a barrel of sake. They don't call you 'The Goddess of Alcohol' for nothing."

She scoffed. "You're the only one who calls me that."

"Quite right," he said. "Whoever else would dare? I believe they are quite frankly, terrified of you."

"And shouldn't _you_ be afraid of me?" She said, her smile long and predatory.

"I should, and yet I am not. Probably because I've seen you when you are drunk and hungover on the chaise, and in other ways..."

He'd seen her in many stages. They'd sewn together magic together, even cloned gods.

If she wasn't so stoned, she'd have kicked him out of the house long ago. That's always how it ended, either he left when he realized she was at her breaking point, or he enjoyed baiting her enough that she would have to throw him out. Often with magic. He'd just smirk and say _you've left a mark for me to remember until next time_.

He could be so infuriating sometimes. Or, to be more precise, all the time.

He continued on to his earlier thread of conversation.

"Considering you'll probably forget it, I'll bring you some food."

"You sound like a housewife," she said, with more than a trace of amusement.

"You _need_ a housewife...or a kitchenboy to fetch you things. Someone to clean up these bottles."

"Oh, really? I need help?"

A wave of her hand and the broom was alive, sweeping out the dust in the kitchen where high-heeled footprints were peppered through. He seemed to take this as a challenge and brought in a floating duster and rag to wash the windows. They each went to different beats, of Clow's and Yuuko's power, each separate and yet each rhythmically similar, connected.

"As you can see, I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly capable of getting this on my own."

He adjusted his glasses. His look was infuriatingly affectionate and smug at the same time.

"Oh, you need more than you know."

She hated it when he was right.

**.**

And then he disappeared into some project for years at a time. She didn't ask after him. This was their routine, years of being pulled together and driven apart. They could never stand each other for long (or to be precise, _she_ could never stand him for long

"Clow, I didn't expect you."

He reached his hands out, and smiled in that same knowing amusement. There was no worse Know-It-All than Clow who really _did_ have the kind of knowledge that title implied, especially with his precognitive abilities.

"I have a wish," he said.

She inclined her head. "I'm not up for your pranks, Clow."

"This is no joke. I wish for you to have someone to keep you company for when I am gone, someone who will ensure you survive on more than a few saltines and wine and torment you just as I have. Can you bend fate enough to draw that towards you?"

"You're picking out my next lover for me?"

Clow tilted his head, amused. "Oh? You finally admitted that I'm more than an occasional annoyance?"

"I admitted nothing," she snapped. "And you honestly think that you have anything which could be a payment for that?"

"Soon there should be a delivery, enough bottles to last you at least a hundred years, Goddess of Alcohol."

The magic circle started between them. Clow even lent his power. This wish might take years to come true, but one day another would come to her door. Perhaps asking a wish, perhaps simply draw in by the light like a moth. Either way, this person would find her eventually.

"And so it is, one day this will be granted," Clow said.

The magic subsided but his powers lingered on her for days, as if he was doing it simply to keep him in her mind long after he'd left.

**.**

And one day it did. Years later when Clow had passed a boy in glasses with a familiar aura came again. He was as easily startled as a paranoid cat, and hissed at every opportunity. He was a talented cook and had exactly the kind of housewifery skills Clow had been searching out for her.

She could almost _see_ Clow smirking from whatever realm he was in now.

So she did the only thing she could: she took the boy in as if he were the son born of their magic that time, and let herself be taken care of for once.


End file.
